Três Segredos
by Lise Steiner
Summary: Quando você pára e pensa, já faz muito tempo e você se esqueceu de reclamar as regras da brincadeira, a principal. A de escolher uma das mãos oferecidas. -Ouro no XX Challenge Relâmpago do 6V-


Disclaimer: _Harry Potter _é propriedade de J. K. Rowling, da Warner Brothers e afiliadas. Sem fins lucrativos.

N/A: esse texto ignora os acontecimentos de _Deathly Hallows_.

Fanfic escrita para o XX Challenge Relâmpago do Fórum 6V. Muito obrigada à Dana Norram pelo lindo chall.

Obrigada pela leitura. Reviews são altamente apreciadas.

* * *

"_A maneira mais rápida de acabar com uma guerra é perdê-la." _– George Orwell

Três Segredos

Você se lembra. Não é uma grande surpresa. Não há nada que possa fazer além disso.

Na sua memória, há um meio sorriso tímido, que quase não pertence ao que os lábios na verdade estão acostumados, ao leste. Pode ser o sol nascente, pode ser a sua ruína. E no oeste as sombras não se escondem de você. Na verdade, elas gritam. Gritos e sangue e passos rápidos demais, um cheiro doentio e acre, enlouquecedor – nada que você não conheça, ou nada que não tenha antecipado.

E você sabe. A sua consciência grita mais alto que os berros histéricos da antecipação, porque você sempre soube. Desde que a primeira mão lhe foi oferecida. Quando você pára e pensa, já faz muito tempo e você se esqueceu de reclamar as regras da brincadeira, a principal. A de escolher uma das mãos oferecidas.

É uma pena que foi a mão errada logo no princípio.

Você sabia que era um pontinho crescendo lentamente e esperando para acontecer, três vezes. Seriam as três mãos oferecidas a você – não, postas em seus ombros. Talvez você tivesse outra escolha, outra mão, outro braço, outros _outros _para abrigar abaixo de seus pés, em um caminho. Talvez não, mas você não precisa e não quer pensar nisso.

As mãos lhe empurraram linhas e pontos que você ligou tão cuidadosamente. Você não via as faces, a sua natureza não faz distinção de vítimas, e você acabou nunca vendo rosto algum, somente as mãos. Mãos rodando demasiado rapidamente, paradas, e jogando-lhe pontos, linhas, destinos, antecipações, gritos e quem sabe uma coisinha mais feliz que você soube identificar, mas não viver.

Escolha uma, Remus, elas lhe diziam, sussurravam em murmúrios abafados de veludo.

Outra coisa que você sabia: em uma guerra, nada se escolhe.

As faces, as mãos, os murmúrios lhe entregaram o primeiro ponto e você se lembra. Foi um ato contínuo. Greyback e _loucolobolupin, _James e Lily e Sirius e rosnados e Peter e um bebê condenado e Dumbledore, cadáveres e Snape e Voldemort - pequenos detalhes que passaram ligeiros e traiçoeiros, com uma graça surpreendente, e que você tentou abandonar no chão junto aos seus demônios. Não deu certo.

E você ligou o ponto aos outros que você havia recolhido de outros pedacinhos e cacos que as pessoas largaram, e aqueles que você conquistou sozinho – os menos importantes, certamente. As suas linhas são muito retas, muito certas, mas não o suficiente. Porque você as cruza, em repetições que você nem percebe. Os seus pés você guia com cuidado e destreza, pois as águas da loucura estão próximas e essa é outra das coisas que você sabe. Mas um só ponto já pesa demais em seus ombros, e lhe falta o equilíbrio, como em uma corda bamba. Você se desvia das linhas, delicadamente carregando os pontos e as mãos em seu eixo, cruzando as marcas que não devia.

Você dá um nome ao ponto. Afinal de contas, foi a única distração que conseguiu encontrar. Guerra Bruxa 1970-1981.

Sabe que logo haverá outro ponto incômodo, outras linhas, outras faces e algumas já conhecidas e os mesmos sussurros, então move esse primeiro pontinho com exímia concentração para um lado só dos ombros, acima do braço esquerdo. As sombras do oeste encontram sua origem, mas você não se importa. Ainda há muitas linhas para se traçar, e você sabe que por mais que tenha de escolher mãos, ligar pontos e equilibrar-se numa corda bamba, não conhece uma sequer brincadeira de criança, somente réplicas, estas muito frágeis para que ouse qualquer inocência.

Enquanto as mãos se embaralham e o segundo ponto não lhe encontra, você pensa. A sua vida não passa de uma brincadeira, e você só perdeu até agora. Mas não acabou ainda. Talvez você não tenha perdido tudo.

Você sentiu a presença de faces já conhecidas e uma outra que, embora não tenha visto, você sabe que é diferente. Foi a primeira que você sentiu, e a primeira que prometeu-lhe mostrar uma brincadeira de criança de verdade. Você ainda não conhece nenhuma. A jura permaneceu parada em algum lugar no meio do ponto novo que se formava.

Por já conhecer alguns outros, você idealizou esse segundo ponto de acordo com o que sentiu quando a promessa muda escorregou do rosto e do corpo que não conheceu para o chão logo abaixo dos seus dedos. Esse pequeno compromisso você também não viu, mas fez algo indubitavelmente novo - imaginou-o. E na sua visão de olhos cegos, era um meio sorriso tímido, uma permissão que lhe foi permitida sentir, mas você correu para longe e se escondeu.

E você correu. Que bom! Porque você não viu o sorriso como realmente era - eterno e disfuncional demais.

Você pôs o segundo ponto do lado direito, e quase sentiu o sol raiando no leste. Uma idealização como as brincadeiras de criança, que você não conhece. Não era nada como você pensou, o que não constatou ao voltar...Você ligou os pontos com toda a cautela de sempre, e pensou que estivesse ganhando. Porém, você não sabe o que é ganhar. O perder, esse sim é um velho conhecido seu.

Não acabou. Não perdeu tudo ainda.

E ao segundo ponto, recolheu o nome Nymphadora Tonks de um bufo exasperado que você identificou como adorável da primeira vez.

Com dois pontos nos ombros, você achou que equilíbrio não era mais um problema. Ligar os pontos nunca foi um incômodo para suas linhas retas, angulosas, mesmo aquelas que você cruzou. Mas as mãos conspiram o terceiro ponto. Você as vê girando outra vez, até que param. Seus olhos recaem nelas, e você diz a si mesmo que será a última vez - uma última dança estática.

Foi quando o terceiro ponto lhe foi atirado que você percebeu que eles eram exclusivamente seus. A carga que tinha sobre os ombros era um segredo - três segredos. Acabou para tantas pessoas, tantas perderam tudo, e você não.

O terceiro segredo já veio com um nome, uma sina que você sentiu nos movimentos do bebê condenado. A denominação, porém, estava incompleta, assim como as linhas que você simplesmente não consegue completar. Você arrasta seus pés com mais força e cogita a possibilidade de um peso maior do que pode carregar com um pesar tangível. Mas então você põe as mãos no chão e sente a pressão de outros fados, muitas perdas e incontáveis fins, e tenta se arrepender.

Você não consegue. As mãos estão completamente paradas, intactas como você nunca as viu antes. Sente toques vindos das faces, e está imaginando pela segunda vez num pesadelo estranhamente real. Machucados, lábios amáveis e cálidos na curva de seu queixo, um feitiço quase letal em sua direção, uma batalha, um rosto do ponto indefinido - Bellatrix, você supõe - dando-lhe tapinhas amigáveis nas costas e Wormtail lhe atirando beijos ao longe -

E você está quase insano. Uma voz desconhecida lhe disse que foi um feitiço, mas que você vai ficar bem.

Você abaixa a cabeça e os três segredos ainda estão ali, e as linhas você ainda traça tão cautelosamente quanto antes, também as transpondo sem querer. A guerra indefinida ainda está explodindo lá fora e você está recolhido, uma vítima. E a única coisa que você realmente carrega é uma promessa sem importância, ainda não cumprida, do falso meio sorriso tímido, de que lhe mostraria uma brincadeira de criança verdadeira.

Não duvida. É a sua única certeza de que ainda não perdeu tudo, porque a guerra não acabou ainda.

E você sabe que não são apenas três meros segredos quando finalmente encontra um nome para o terceiro ponto e uma das linhas é traçada por um sorriso muito diferente, aberto e alegre como você nunca poderia ter pensado, e duas mãos pequenas e cheias de calos acordam da paralisação e lhe sussurram que acabou.

Mais alto do que a insanidade e a graça das mãos traiçoeiras, você pode dizer que o resultado não importa.


End file.
